berkadoodles : Final Kingdom Fantasy Hearts
by maria-noel
Summary: the final fantasy and kingdom hearts characters join some VERY crazy people for a show! poor poor sora and tidus... sigh.. happy reading! R&R please!
1. introduction

berkadoodles : FKFH  
  
summary: what if the final fantasy and kingdom hearts characters join the berkadoodles for a show, or maybe more... R&R  
  
author's note: bwahahaha!1!! this is gonna be crazy! i hope! bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! i hope everyone likes it! oh ya! please, everybody, even if you dont know the berkadoodles, just think that they're crazy people! kay? okay! happy reading! ^_^ R&R please. ^_^  
  
disclaimer: i do not own final fantasy vii, viii, ix, x, x-2 and xii. i also do not own kingdom hearts 1 & 2. but i will... bwahahaha!!!! i wish i owned square. but i cant! whaa!!!!! T_T  
  
--==berkadoodles : Final Kingdom Fantasy Hearts==--  
  
karura: uwai!!! i'm in a show! im in a fanfic! i'm in a show!  
  
turtle: yay! we're in a show! we're in a fanfic! we're in a show!  
  
anna d(from now on as dollface or anna-chan): oh great... we were gonna buy tokyo mew mew mangas today..  
  
roxci: yay! the berkadoodles are here!  
  
anna p(from now on as aika): yay! everyone's here!  
  
farah: shockadudes! we have our own show!  
  
reg: yay! can we say hi to our classmates!  
  
anna-chan: yay! hiya to our---  
  
karura: okay! enough of this stuff! i wanna get to the show!  
  
tidus: they're crazy huh?  
  
wakka: ya! with the way they hog the camera, ya!  
  
karura: *notices the camera's recording* OMG!!!! i didn't know we're already recording! authoress!!  
  
authoress: what now, karura?  
  
karura: you didnt say lights camera action... and you're already recording  
  
authoress: oh should i say that?  
  
karura: ya!  
  
squall: dumb...  
  
karura: whaa!!! squall is so mean to me!! anna-chan!!!!  
  
authoress: okay,from now on, it's live okay? today we have the FF and KH characters i know. i will include the characters i know from ffxii and kingdom hearts 2. sora, and the others wil be dressed as they are in kingdom hearts 2. okay... lights, camera, *everyone sits on their own places* action!!!!!  
  
---------------  
  
karura: yay! we finally have our own tv show!!! ooooooooh! i really like my chair! it's green!  
  
anna-chan: umm... karura?  
  
karura: ya?  
  
anna-chan: can we let our guests enter now?  
  
karura: oh ya! i completly forot about that.  
  
anna-chan: see? you ARE kite's little sister!  
  
karura: am not! okay, our first guest is...  
  
farah: sora! from kingdom hearts 1 & 2!  
  
*sora enters wearing his black clothing which he will wear in KH2*  
  
karura: uwa!!! i really like it! gimme gimme!!! *starts to run to sora but is interrupted by reg* *reg pulls karura back to her seat* whaa!!! i want to touch sora's black clothes!!! can't i even get his autograph!?! whaa!!! weggie!!! lemme go!!!  
  
reg: i'm not weggie!!!!!  
  
sora(thinking): OMG! they are sooo crazy!!! *gets creeped out*  
  
karura: okay! from now on, i will try my best not to get fed up with sora's black clothing and he ff fave characs.  
  
aika: next up on our list is... is this, pronounced as ti-dus? or tay-dus?  
  
tidus: it's ti-dus!  
  
roxci: OMG! look at his hair! no wonder karura wanted his hair!  
  
tidus: wh-what!?!?!  
  
karura: pretty hair! ^_^ *can't stand up because anna-chan put sticky tape on her chair*  
  
anna-chan: i knew you wouldnt keep your promise!  
  
karura: like i said, i'll TRY!!!!!  
  
turtle: next up is... yuna!  
  
*yuna enters wearing her summoner dress*  
  
yuna: hi everyone!  
  
karura: yuna's hair! pretty hair!!! whaa!!! please!!! no more sticky tape! *the authoress puts sticky tape on karura's mouth* hrm! mmhrhrmhmh! rmhhrmh!!! hrmrh!!! (translation: hey! i wanna talk! lemme go!!! whaaa!!!)  
  
roxci: yuna, you were supposed to wear your sphere hunter dress.  
  
yuna: oh!? *spherechanges into her gunner dressphere* much better?  
  
tidus: yup!  
  
sora: how come i'm the only KH character!?!  
  
aika: we haven't introduced everyone yet!  
  
sora: oh...  
  
turtle: okay, to make this straight, we'll just say the names of the character and then they enter. one by one. okay?  
  
audience: sure!  
  
roxci: and we're going to do this stuff again, so yuna, tidus, sora, i'm sorry, you have to go backstage again. *and the three go backstage*  
  
turtle: thank you!  
  
farah: from ffvii, we have today, cloud, aerith, sephiroth and tifa! *as the characters enters fangirls scream and fanboys howl*  
  
reg: from ffviii, we have squall, rinoa, seifer, zell, selphie, irvine and laguna. *audience becomes angry for not letting the other characs in*  
  
anna-chan: sorry that some of the characters in ffviii will not show up because the invitations were all.... ummm.... you dont wanna know... it's, too horrible!!  
  
reg: ya... karura really... whoops!! haha... ^_^ now the characters from ffix! turtle!  
  
turtle: *nods* from ffix! zidane, dagger, vivi and eiko!  
  
audience: hey! where are the other characters!?!?!?!  
  
anna-chan: same story! ^_^ we're really sorry! if you're mad, please complain to karura, not to us.  
  
karura: *somehow managed to get the sticky tape off* hey! you're mean! okay! i'll introdue the characters to ffx! here's tidus, yuna, auron, rikku, wakka, kimahri, lulu and... what!?! seymour's here!?!?!  
  
*when the first seven entered, everyone cheered*  
  
*as seymour enters everyone boos* (sorry to seymour fans -_- )  
  
seymour: hmph!  
  
roxci: from ffx-2, we have paine, gippal, nooj, baralai,lenne and shuyin!  
  
*enters and everyone cheers*  
  
aika: and last but not least! rom kingdom hearts, sora, riku, kairi, donald, goofy and king mickey!  
  
*as the party enters, everyone starts cheering*  
  
mickey: haha! hiya folks!  
  
karura: yay! mickey! i found the hidden mickey! oh wait, mickey's not hidden, oh well... hmm... hey wait a minute!!  
  
*everyone stops*  
  
karura: what about final fantas xii!!!!!! whaa!!!!  
  
anna-chan: oh ya! from final fantasy xii! here's vaan, ashe, balflear and fran!  
  
*everyone cheers, especially karura*  
  
karura: OMG!!!!! a lot of them are my fave characs!!  
  
anna-chan: everyone! please keep an eye on karura bear!  
  
karura: hey! *gasps* oh no! look at the time, it's time for the commercial break that lasts until the next update!  
  
everyone: aww.....  
  
karura: but dont worry! we'll update soon until you, the readers, give at least two reviews!!!! oki?  
  
berkadoodles(anna-chan, aika, roxci, turtle, farah, reg and karura): we're the berkadoodles! and see ya till the next update! ^_^  
  
-----  
  
did you like it? did ya? did ya? i hope you did! i was hoping for crazy!!!! i hope it was. also funny! i hope people will like this one... everyon doesnt seem to review on my fics! whaa!!! T_T well, R&R please!!!! oh ya! umm... i'm sorry if some of you might think i'm copying the other authors of other crossovers. but i wanna say that i just cant think of anything else to do. so please, let me... ^_^ thank you very much. oh ya! and sorry if you sent an anonymous review, i forgot! i turned the no anonymous thingi on. but now it's off! so you can send anonymous reviews now! happy reading! R&R please! 


	2. interview, the decision

summary: what if the final fantasy and kingdom hearts characters join the berkadoodles for a show, or maybe more... R&R  
  
author's note: bwahahaha!!! this is gonna be crazy! i hope! bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! i hope everyone likes it! thanks to the people who reviewed! i really appreciate it!!! R&R  
  
disclaimer: i do not own final fantasy vii, viii, ix, x, x-2 and xii. i also do not own kingdom hearts 1 & 2. i wish i owned square. but i cant!  
  
--==berkadoodles : Final Kingdom Fantasy Hearts==--  
  
karura: yay! thanks people for the reviews.  
  
aika: karura, can you please, from now on, not be crazy.  
  
karura: sure! i'll try!  
  
tidus: umm... how many times have you promised that?  
  
karura: umm... let's see... i promised that to anna-chan for...  
  
zidane: this is gonna take a while... *after 5 seconds*  
  
karura: i promised that i'll try for 2,541 times already ever since i was born.  
  
yuna: wow that's amazing!  
  
anna-chan: are you sure that you didn't just pick numbers and put them together to create another number?  
  
karura: *whistles*  
  
all: karura!!  
  
karura: whaa!!!! so mean!!!!  
  
---  
  
ashe: umm... can we please get to the interview?  
  
turtle: sure!  
  
anna-chan: i'll start! okay! everyone! say goodbye to the characters of ffvii, ffviii, ffix, ffx, ffx-2 and kh 1 or 2. we're gonna interview the newest members of square! the characters of ffxii!!  
  
audience: aww.... bye bye past series... *the characters of the past series say goodbye and went in the backstage.  
  
backstage...  
  
tidus: that was really crazy!  
  
yuna: yeah! i've never seen anything that crazy before.  
  
gippal: but still it was fun!  
  
rinoa: yeah! that girl karura, she's soooo crazy for us. she must really like square so much.  
  
squall: yeah... umm... rinoa, selphie, zell and the other characters of ffviii, we're ready to leave! *so the ffviii characters leave*  
  
cloud: ya think the authoress should have an awards winning night?  
  
all in the backstage: ya!  
  
tidus: i know i'll win best hairstyle!  
  
yuna: oh no you dont!  
  
*everyone starts to argue about who's going to win what*  
  
back in stage...  
  
authoress(thinking): *hears fuss backstage* what's that about? *starts to walk backstage, leaving the cast outside unncontrollable*  
  
karura: hey vaan!  
  
vaan: what is it this time?!?  
  
karura: who do you like better? ashe? *ashe and vaan start to blush* or that--- *anna-chan covers karura's mouth*  
  
anna-chan: ahaahahaha!!!!! very funny huh? karura really likes to joke, hehehe..... *glares at karura*  
  
karura: *seems to day in her eyes that she was sorry*  
  
by that time, vaan and ashe were already as red as a tomato. so, to break up the scene...  
  
roxci: ahehehe.... my friends really like to joke, huh?  
  
aika: yeah! especially karura.  
  
turtle: okay, now let's ask the next question. *everyone acts normal again* reg, do the honor.  
  
reg: umm... balflear, how come you and fran are always to--  
  
karura: oh look at the time! time to go already, right authoress? *doesnt find authoress* authoress?  
  
backstage...  
  
authoress: oh... you want to have an awards night! i'll see what i can do about it.  
  
all in the backstage: yeah!!!!  
  
back in the stage...  
  
karura: where's authoress?  
  
*authoress comes out from the backstage*  
  
farah: there she is!  
  
balflear: where did you go off to?  
  
fran: maybe she went to escape from karura's craziness.  
  
karura: hey!  
  
authoress: everyone! i spoke to the writer, maria-noel, and she said she will hold an awards night when you already finish interviewing the characters. there will also be a "special event" which i should no say. okay... that's all the time we've got! time to go everybody!  
  
karura: oki!  
  
-----  
  
liked it? did ya? did ya? i hope ya did! umm... about the award, i know i might be copying some of the other fanfics but please! i wanna have one of my own! why won't you let me!?!?! whaa!!!! okay, i'll put the nominees in the next chappie. i hope ya liked my fic! R&R please! ^_^ 


	3. nominees

berkadoodles : FKFH  
  
summary: what if the final fantasy and kingdom hearts characters join the berkadoodles for a show, or maybe more... R&R  
  
author's note: bwahahaha!1!! this is gonna be crazy! i hope! bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! i hope everyone ikes it! R&R please. ^_^  
  
disclaimer: i do not own final fantasy vii, viii, ix, x, x-2 and xii. i also do not own kingdom hearts 1 & 2. i wish i owned square. but i cant!  
  
--==berkadoodles : Final Kingdom Fantasy Hearts==--  
  
somewhere near the studio...  
  
karura: oh no! i'm gonna be late!!!!!!  
  
dollface: she'll arrive   
  
aika: in 5...  
  
roxci: 4...  
  
reg: 3...  
  
turtle: 2...  
  
farah: 1...  
  
karura: *busts in* did i make it? did i? huh? *everyone's staring at her* okay, i guess i'm late again.  
  
anna-chan: no karura-chan, you made it. unbelievable!  
  
karura: yay! i made it!  
  
authoress: okay! enough chit chat! let's go!  
  
----  
  
karura: we're back! today, we're gonna tell you the nominees...  
  
dollface: ya... why did we even come here when all we're gonna do is pick...  
  
turtle: oh... at least we got to see karura come in time...  
  
all(except karura):yeah...  
  
karura: hey!  
  
all: here are the nominees for...  
  
(note: there are a lot of things to vote for so better get paper and pens now. ^_^')  
  
best hair:  
  
tidus - ffx  
  
yuna - ffx  
  
yuna - ffx-2  
  
rinoa - ffviii  
  
squall - ffviii  
  
sora - kh 2  
  
kairi - kh  
  
kairi - kh2(longer hair)  
  
rikku - ffx  
  
rikku - ffx-2  
  
best ship:  
  
cid's airship - ffx  
  
ragnorok - ffviii  
  
ss liki - ffx(besaid to kilika)  
  
ss winno - ffx(kilika to luca)  
  
gullwings airship/headquarters - ffx-2  
  
best couple:(please pick two)  
  
cloud×tifa - ffvii  
  
cloud×aerith - ffvii  
  
squall×rinoa - ffviii  
  
selphie×irvine - ffviii  
  
zidane×dagger - ffix  
  
yuna×tidus - ffx  
  
chappu×lulu - ffx  
  
wakka×lulu - ffx and ffx-2  
  
rikku×auron - ffx  
  
rikku×gippal - ffx-2  
  
paine×nooj - ffx-2  
  
leblanc×nooj - ffx-2  
  
leblanc×logos - ffx-2  
  
leblanc×ormi - ffx-2  
  
balflear×fran - ffxii  
  
vaan×ashe - ffxii  
  
kairi×sora - kh and kh2  
  
kairi×riku - kh  
  
best weapon: (please pick two or three)  
  
tidus - caladabog - ffx  
  
tidus - brotherhood - ffx  
  
yuna - nirvana - ffx  
  
yuna - staff - ffx  
  
auron - masamune - ffx  
  
rikku - godhand - ffx  
  
rikku - claw - ffx  
  
wakka - official ball - ffx  
  
wakka - world champion - ffx  
  
lulu's - onion knight - ffx  
  
lulu - death cait sith - ffx  
  
lulu - moogle - ffx  
  
kimahri - droagon lance - ffx  
  
kimahri - spirit lance - ffx  
  
zidane - ultima weapon - ffix  
  
sora - keyblade - kh, kh2  
  
shuyin - longsword - ffx-2  
  
best female character: (pick two)  
  
aerith - ffvii  
  
tifa - ffvii  
  
rinoa - ffviii  
  
selphie - ffviii  
  
quistis - ffviii  
  
ellone - ffviii  
  
edea - ffviii  
  
yuna - ffx, ffx-2  
  
lulu - ffx  
  
rikku - ffx, x-2  
  
nhadala - ffx-2  
  
lucil - ffx, ffx-2  
  
elma - ffx, ffx-2  
  
calli - ffx-2  
  
lenne - ffx-2  
  
kairi - kh, kh 2  
  
ashe - ffxii  
  
fran - ffxii  
  
best male character: (pick three)  
  
cloud - ffvii  
  
sephiroth - ffvii  
  
squall - ffviii  
  
zell - ffviii  
  
irvine - ffviii  
  
seifer - ffviii  
  
zone - ffviii  
  
watts - ffviii  
  
zidane - ffix  
  
tidus - ffx  
  
wakka - ffx  
  
auron - ffx  
  
kimahri - ffx  
  
brother - ffx, ffx-2  
  
seymour - ffx  
  
luzzu - ffx  
  
gatta - ffx  
  
buddy - ffx-2  
  
shinra - ffx-2  
  
nooj - ffx-2  
  
gippal - ffx-2  
  
baralai - ffx-2  
  
yaibal - ffx-2  
  
shuyin - ffx-2  
  
sora - kh  
  
riku - kh  
  
new kid in kh 2 - kh 2  
  
hatest character:  
  
eiko - ffix  
  
seymour - ffx  
  
brother - ffx  
  
best song/music: (pick two-four)  
  
final fantasy tributes:  
  
staring at the sun  
  
hear me cry  
  
ffviii:  
  
eyes on me - theme song  
  
eye on me piano  
  
liveri fatali - opening song  
  
ffix:  
  
melodies of life - jap  
  
melodies of life - eng  
  
ffx:  
  
main piano theme - main theme  
  
suteki da ne - main theme song  
  
endless love, endless road - tidus & yuna song  
  
hymn of the fayth  
  
feel - vocal of hymn of the fayth  
  
ffx-2:  
  
yuna's ballad - yuna theme  
  
kimi he - vocal of yuna's ballad  
  
eternal memory of lightwaves(theme)  
  
morning glow - vocal of the eternal memory of lightwaves  
  
hadashi no kiseki - rikku theme  
  
without you - rikku song  
  
nemuru omoi - paine theme  
  
misty eyed - paine song  
  
real emotion - opening song - eng  
  
1000 words - insert song - eng  
  
real emotion - opening song - jap  
  
1000 words - insert song - jap  
  
kh:  
  
simple and clean - eng  
  
simple and clean - jap  
  
best clothing:  
  
sora - black clothes - kh 2  
  
tidus - blitzball attire - ffx  
  
yuna - summoner dress - ffx-2  
  
yuna - gunner dress - ffx-2  
  
rikku - thief dress - ffx  
  
rikku - al bhed - ffx  
  
rikku - thief - ffx-2  
  
karura: yay! finally finished!  
  
dollface: when they send they're votes we can interview characters again right?  
  
farah: ya! i cant wait!  
  
roxci: tidus is gonna win best hair for sure!  
  
aika: no yuna's hair goes all the way!  
  
karura: and sora's black clothing will be the best one!! bwahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
dollface: there you go again... dont tell me your gonna change the votes, karura!  
  
karura: (starts typing 100 copies of sora's black clothes for best suit) *sees sora pass by with kairi, wearing his black clothes* aaah!!!! black! black! black!!!!  
  
kairi: *sees karura approaching them* ah! sora watch out!  
  
sora: ahh!!!!!!! *karura chases sora*   
  
outside...  
  
sora: *sora attacks karura with his keyblade* whew! that was close...  
  
karura: h-e-l-p m-e!!!!!  
  
inside, everyone was leaving...  
  
reg: hey, did we forget something or someone?  
  
*all think hard*  
  
all: nope!  
  
karura: whaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------  
  
did ya like it? did ya? did ya? i hope you did! that's all i can think of... hope you people will vote! ^_^ R&R please? -_- T_T  
  
oh yeah! for the format, here's an example...  
  
best hair - tidus  
  
best ship - gullwings airship  
  
best couple  
  
-yuna×tidus  
  
-vaan×ashe  
  
best weapon  
  
-caladabog  
  
-brotherhood  
  
-keyblade  
  
best female character  
  
-yuna  
  
-paine  
  
best male character  
  
-zell  
  
-tidus  
  
-sora  
  
hatest character - seymour  
  
best music  
  
-yuna's ballad  
  
-endless love, endless road  
  
-suteki da ne  
  
-eyes on me  
  
-simple and clean - eng  
  
best clothing - sora's black clothes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
if you're tired, you can copy(ctrl+c) and paste(ctrl+v) this format:  
  
best hair -   
  
best ship -   
  
best couple  
  
- ×  
  
- ×  
  
best weapon  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
best female character  
  
-  
  
-  
  
best male character  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
hatest character -   
  
best music  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
best clothing -   
  
R&R please! ^_^ 


	4. kh interview

berkadoodles : FKFH  
  
summary: what if the final fantasy and kingdom hearts characters join the berkadoodles for a show, or maybe more... R&R  
  
author's note: bwahahaha!!! this is gonna be crazy! i hope! bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! i hope everyone likes it! ^_^ oh and, even if you dont know who the berkadoodles are, it doesnt matter, just think that we're a crazy group of girls. R&R please!!  
  
oh yeah! my authoress is only the one directing, not me...  
  
disclaimer: i do not own final fantasy vii, viii, ix, x, x-2 and xii. i also do not own kingdom hearts 1 & 2. i wish i owned square. but i cant!  
  
--==berkadoodles : Final Kingdom Fantasy Hearts==--  
  
anna-chan: hiya people! from now on, only 3 of the berkadoodles are gonna be in the show and the ff or kh guests.  
  
karura: ya! and since anna-chan and i are the only ones who know things about the ff and kh characters, we're always gonna be here.  
  
anna-chan: but on the awards night, wait, is it night or day.  
  
karura: doesnt matter actually...  
  
anna-chan: oh... on the awards night, the whole berkadoodles group shall be in this fanfic show.  
  
karura: oki! let's start! kakate koi ya!!!  
  
anna-chan: stop acting like gippal. oh ya! our announcer that we told our writer to put has arrived! hoorah for us!  
  
karura: oki.. but the line really sounds fu-  
  
----  
  
announcer: alright! we now have our three berkadoodles people, probably the craziest, karura, dollface and farah!  
  
farah: yay! i'm the first one!  
  
karura: okay! farah! please tell us who our guests are today!  
  
farah: okay!  
  
dollface: hmm... *looks at guest of characters for today* hey! no one told me about this! i'm going home! this is gonna be hard to handle!  
  
karura: huh? and why is that? does it have something to do with our guest? who's our guest today?  
  
farah: our guests for today are the ones coming from...  
  
anna-chan: because! today's guests are the ones from--  
  
farah: kingdom hearts!!!!!!!!!!  
  
karura: *_* *eyes shine*  
  
dollface: oh no... *covers herself with her orange pillow on her orange seat*  
  
karura: eh... *_* *sees kairi giggle while walking on stage, then riku, then goofy, then donald, and then... her eyes glowed in delight awaiting for someone wearing something to come in...*  
  
backstage...  
  
sora: no! i'm not going in there!!! never!!!  
  
authoress: come one sora! if you knew you were the guests here today, why did you wear your black clothing!?!  
  
sora: because!!! my old clothing doesnt suit me anymore, well, i do have another suit that's like my old clothing though.  
  
authoress: why didnt you wear that!!!!???  
  
sora: coz i thought she wont be the host today!  
  
authoress: she who? *realizes* ohh... you mean karura...  
  
sora: dont say that name!!!!! whaa!!!! *prepares his keyblade*  
  
authoress: oh no, you cant hit me with that keyblade of yours! i'm paying you!  
  
sora: no... acutally you dont  
  
authoress: oh ya...  
  
**silence**  
  
authoress: anyways... sora... if you hit me, i'll use force...  
  
sora: hm? like what?  
  
authoress: boys! *the boys from other ff series come out and starts pulling sora into the front stage*  
  
sora: NO!!!! *being carried by 2 blond guys which were tidus and shuyin* guys!! don't! you're killing me if you do this!!! *tidus and shuyin stop in front of the curtain and couldn't go in*  
  
authoress: what's wrong now???  
  
tidus: we cant go in there!  
  
shuyin: she's gonna pull our hair off...  
  
authoress: ugh! fine! *pushes sora to the stage while sora disagrees but doesnt work*  
  
in the front stage...  
  
authoress: *manages to push sora to the front* good luck sora!  
  
sora(thinking): no!!!!! T_T  
  
karura: uwaaai!!!!!!  
  
sora: uh oh...  
  
karura: black clothes!!!!! a-re!!!!! ah!!! anna-chan!!!! why did you put sticky tape on my chair again!! and when did you do it?!?!?!?!  
  
dollface: i put it because it was kinda fun. i did it when maria-noel was thinking about what will happen...  
  
farah: huh?????  
  
maria-noel: what????  
  
kairi: come on sora! over here! *sora sits beside kairi*  
  
karura: fine!!!!!!! i wont get crazy anymore! help me!  
  
kairi: come on sora! go help her!  
  
sora: but she might do something!  
  
riku: you're becoming mean, sora.  
  
sora: but.. uh... i... *sigh* fine...  
  
karura: don't worry! i wont bite! ^_^  
  
sora: *walks up to karura and then* eh!?!?!  
  
karura: whaddya know! i got out!  
  
sora: ahh!!  
  
karura: i said i wont bite! *puffs like jigglypuff*  
  
sora: ... -_-  
  
riku: -_-  
  
kairi: ^_^  
  
dollface: finally! the chance to give out questions!  
  
farah: yeah! dont interrupt anymore, kay karura?  
  
karura: *puffs more*  
  
dollface: you'll become jugglypuff if your like that.  
  
karura: fine...  
  
dollface: kairi, which suit do you like sora to wear? the old one? or the new one?  
  
kairi: hmm...  
  
karura: of course she likes the new one! it's better!  
  
sora: karura!  
  
kairi: hmm... ya... i like the new one better. ^_^  
  
karura: cool!!!!  
  
farah: next! umm... sora, why did you change your clothes?  
  
sora: i wish i didnt change my clothes.  
  
karura: even if you didnt change your clothes, i'll still cling to you.  
  
sora: why?  
  
karura: oh! good thing you reminded me! i liked your eyes before!  
  
sora: uh oh...  
  
karura: now i like it again! thanks for reminding me sora!  
  
riku: you and your big mouth, sora.  
  
kairi: poor sora. *giggles*  
  
karura: ^_^ *giggles* so riku, how did you feel about being left in--  
  
riku: ...  
  
karura: eh! *shivers* never mind...  
  
kairi: *giggles*  
  
farah: goofy, donald, how do you feel after seeing sora for the first time?  
  
donald: well, i first thought that this kid's the one the king wants us to keep with us in our journey!?! is he joking!?!  
  
goofy: yeah...  
  
sora: hey!  
  
goofy: but he turned out to be purdy neat.  
  
donald: yeah!  
  
sora: ^_^  
  
karura: oh...  
  
dollface: i remember when karura started laying kingdom hearts, she laughed when sora slides down the pole.  
  
sora: you did?  
  
karura: yeah! you were so funny. i dunno why. but you were. *giggles*  
  
kairi: *giggles*  
  
dollface: oh my! look at the time! we have to go now!  
  
karura: no!!! sora's black suit!!!  
  
sora: eh... O_O'  
  
karura: no!!!  
  
farah: come on now...  
  
dollface: *puts the camera to her face* till the next update! ja ne! ^_^  
  
-------  
  
did ya like it? did ya? did ya? *giggles* ^_^ hope ya liked it! ^_^ R&R please! 


End file.
